


A Study of Hibari Kyoya

by auficial



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, i guess, just blabbering about Hibari, these are my headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auficial/pseuds/auficial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rumour that Namimori Middle School is an impregnable fortress guarded by a ferocious beast is popular and widely spread among the other schools.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study of Hibari Kyoya

The rumour that Namimori Middle School is an impregnable fortress guarded by a ferocious beast is popular and widely spread among the other schools. No one dares to attack the students of Namimori Middle School for fear of invoking the wrath of this famed beast. At least, that's how it seems to be. Hibari Kyoya is what the Namimori Middle School population is both intensely curious and afraid of, and for these reasons, he is what typically dominates the rumour mill at any given time. The ones spread around the most is how he is secretly the bastard love child between a yakuza lord and his mistress, which explains his irrational anger towards the world and the one that he was tortured and bullied as a child, which led to his present self. Along with those are the ones where he's portrayed as the poor victim of circumstances, a misunderstood child merely lonely and craving love and these misguided intentions manifest themselves as him lashing out to the world.

Of course Hibari Kyoya knows all about these rumours- how could he not if it was anything to do with the population of Namimori Middle School (or the words of other herbivores that could implicate Namimori Middle School)? However, he merely lets them be because he graciously understands how herbivores needed idle chatter in order to occupy their time.

The real Hibari Kyoya has always been the centre of speculation. People, especially Mukuro Rokudo, always want to break him down (literally or otherwise) in order to unravel the mystery behind him. These are the people who are the most clueless about their original goals in the first place. For one, Hibari Kyoya is nothing of the enigma people believe him to be. The prime misunderstanding, among the many that surround him like the herbivores he dislikes, is that he is someone difficult, impossible to understand and who selfishly only follows his own rules and does things to his own tune. Although the latter may be very true at times, Hibari Kyoya is not at all that much of a unsolvable puzzle. After all, anything that involves a trick and a hidden side speaks of the detestable games herbivores play to make up for the lack of strength and reminds him of a certain man that grates on his nerves. He dislikes illusions and it seems ironic that people feel inclined to build those of him.

Then comes the question- who is Hibari Kyoya?

Surely, by now, it is an established, indisputable fact that he is the head of the disciplinary committee of Namimori Middle School. Beyond that though, Hibari Kyoya remains a "secret" to the rest of the world. It is somewhat laughable that he is seen this way because it is quite so amazing that no one really bothered to see the simple man he is. What people complicate is, in reality, so obvious that everyone could do nothing but blatantly overlook and miss it.

Hibari Kyoya considers rumours and petty occupations with one's background to be beneath him, so he dismisses all notions of them and never bothers about whatever that has been said about him. (What mattered most to him were whether people were strong and the rest can go unsaid and undiscovered.) There are indeed a lot of wrong ideas people have about Hibari Kyoya but the biggest misunderstandings are probably about his background. In fact, his family is a completely ordinary and standard Japanese family, unworthy of any special notice or attention. His father is a normal business man and his mother is a housewife. Throughout the course of his life, he has enjoyed cordial relations with both of them and even enjoys their company from time to time. Needless to say, there were no such rifts and conflicts within his family that, as the rumour mill speculated, led to the creation of the present disciplinary committee head.

The key to their unanswered questions about Hibari Kyoya, like they suspected, actually laid in his childhood but not at all in the way that they thought it to be. You see, Hibari Kyoya of the past, at the mere age of a child, was a much more subdued self and much quieter than he was. Even from a young age, he enjoyed playing by himself. It was one such day that he was enjoying himself in a corner by the sand box as his mother gathered with other housewives in the playground and chatted. All of a sudden, his artistic creation of a deformed lump of sand (which, in his mind, was a great and lavish castle) was stomped on by another child, flanked by two other subordinates. The trio grinned maliciously and the leader, his foot still atop the work of art Hibari so carefully moulded, threw back his shoulders, pointed merrily at Hibari and burst into laughter. Now, the Hibari of those days was no doubt much younger but he lacked the restrain and control (traits that people typically fail to perceive in him) of the older self.

Instead of a bold declaration to bite the trio to death or wielding a shovel, he simply  _pounced_.

The fight, if it could even be called that, was rather anticlimactic and ended after the leader took a blow to his face. The other children started crying and the mothers rushed over. Staring down at his bruised fist, Hibari Kyoya made the decision there and then that he wanted to be strong and never end up as one of those pathetic crying fools. In time, this will come to be one of his biggest strengths, if not his biggest. People always remark that mind wins over body and that mental power is what will triumph over physical limits and what most people call impossible. To Hibari Kyoya, it is the sheer conviction that he will not lose that allows him to be the strongest and the undefeated head of the disciplinary committee.

Apart from his background, the things that lingers in everyone's minds are the strange catchphrase he has, his fighting style, his seemingly strange and unpredictable behaviour, among other things. Of all these, his catchphrase is the most straightforward and possibly shocking to most because it was inspired at a young age by a very ordinary thing indeed. Hibari Kyoya's father enjoys watching documentaries and it was one fateful day that his young son was together with him as he watched one about large cats. As young Hibari's fascinated eyes followed the way the jaws of large cats tore savagely into the meat of the other animals, he felt like it was what he was born to do. To bite down on anyone weaker than him. Well, not just weaker but those who annoyed him or those he saw as prey and later on, those who defiled the sacred discipline that is Namimori Middle School.

(Sasagawa Ryohei was, surprisingly, not that far off when he said Hibari was saying crazy things again.)

Naturally, the man himself acknowledged that it would be unwise and unsavoury to literally bite someone and after that first punch he threw, he decided that it just was not worth it to hurt himself to deal damage to another. This is where his tonfas came into the picture and this one, unlike most other things about Hibari Kyoya, was simply arbitrary. In other words, it just happened.

What was the complete opposite of how his tonfas ended up being his weapons is his devotion towards Namimori Middle School. When he was in elementary school, Hibari was typically off the radar and was not that notable save for some scuffles when others dared to oppose him. At that age, he was just coming into himself and creating his identity but there was something he felt lacking. Or rather, he would put it that life simply was not interesting as it should be. One day, just as he was walking home from school, he spied a stray cat wandering. It looked over its shoulder at him and meowed, licking a paw while it was at it. After that, it continued walking and so did Hibari, in its trail.

The cat crawled into a hole at the bottom of a fence and without thinking, Hibari climbed over the fence in pursuit of it. The ginger stopped beside a saucer of milk and purred. It was then that Hibari looked up and saw Namimori Middle School for the first time. (He had seen it before but never acknowledged it until that moment.) "It's nice, isn't it?" a voice commented idly and Hibari turned to see an old janitor smiling up at the building. "I've been here for a few decades already but there's something that this place has that calls to me. I would very much like it to be my death bed."

"Me too," Hibari found himself replying.

So, that was that.

Human beings (or as Hibari would say, weak herbivores) like to occupy themselves with things that are simply a waste of time such as making up stories about people based on assumptions and imagination. However, it is one of the reasons why Hibari Kyoya is where he is now. Funnily enough, the thing that people are utterly convicted about is the idea that Hibari Kyoya does whatever he likes without rhyme or reason, selfishly and unreasonably. In some situations, indeed, it might appear to be so but there are some things people are so wrong about that it's laughable. 

For one, Hibari Kyoya has constants in his life. He attends school devoutly in order to uphold all that is Namimori Junior High, even though he does not always attend lessons. Every afternoon, he takes a nap because he feels like it and somehow, it has worked itself into his routine and became part of his life (he usually goes to either the roof or the reception room). When school officially ends for the day, he usually feeds the stray cat in Namimori Middle School and on his good days, drinks tea with the old janitor. After which, as a club activity, he checks the discipline of Namimori Junior High and sorts out any anomalies or disappointments. Finally, he returns home to have dinner with his parents. Well, these are the things he does but the gaps in between are free to do whatever he wished to.

After all, clouds only exist in the sky, where there are certain conditions and circumstances to be met for their existence, free and easy as they may seem. It was never that Hibari Kyoya was not bound by the same obligations and limitations that other people have, simply that he chose the ones he wished to be bound by and disregarded the rest. He did not live as recklessly as people think he does, merely that he is not shackled down by mundane thoughts and worries that people have. Routines can be created anew and what is the present will very well be the past before it can progress into the future. Ultimately, Hibari Kyoya's flexibility is second to none.

It would be nice to write Hibari Kyoya off as a simple beast, running on instincts and a desire to survive no matter what. Most people do so, mostly because they are either too lazy to contemplate that there could be more to him or too scared to think that he could be anything less that the infamous monster he's portrayed as. However, above all, Hibari Kyoya is a simple human being who enjoys the things in life that others do as well and he really is quite ordinary, save for his innate and unstoppable urge to be the strongest (and to bite down all beneath him), as well as his unnatural affinity with animals.

All in all, Hibari Kyoya is Hibari Kyoya and that's that. 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Written because I thought it was funny that people seemed to think Hibari was some complicated person and stuff- really now? (This is how I see him.) 
> 
> 2\. Shout out to:  
> The scene in the manga where he destroyed the watch because it was the very moment that my Hibari was set in stone. (I would like to think Hibari is freer than Haruka from Free!, even, hahahahaha. 
> 
> 3\. This is probably my sort of 'deepest' fic so far in the khr fandom- the other ones are quite surface level, I feel. 
> 
> 4\. As I am rereading this -wrote it a long time ago-, I'm wondering how did I even come up with all these things? (The documentary, how he came to love the school, etc) 
> 
> 5\. If you can't tell, one of my headcanons for Hibari is that he sucks at art. 
> 
> 6\. I think one of my original ideas for this fic was for it to be written from someone else's perspective like Yamamoto (yeah, who else, right) doing a study of Hibari but this one kinda wrote itself, so. *shrugs*
> 
> 7\. My favourite bit of this fic is the " _pounced_ ". HAHAHA. 
> 
> 8\. I also like the idea that Hibari isn't interested in most things but the moment he is into them, he falls hard. (Another fic idea???) 
> 
> 9\. This is my first time writing a backstory fic for any single character! 
> 
> 10\. Yes, Yamamoto- this is the first time I'm posting something without the baseball idiot, right! (I don't know if I want to do a study like this for Yamamoto because I'm not sure if I can, haha.)


End file.
